A Chance Worth Taking
by Digimon Emperor
Summary: What happens when Joe gets a Girlfriend


This is a story that I lost somewhere in my hard drive but I found it and I'm posting it. Hope you like it. Remember I wrote this before I joined FF.Net. About the middle season 2. A Chance Worth Taking 

It was 2:45 pm on that cool yet sunny afternoon in December. Joe sat quietly in the classroom while his instructor loaded the board with formula after formula. He tried to take down all of the information, but his eyes were drawn to the back of her head. "I'll bet she doesn't even know my name," he thought, "all she seems to care about is studying." 

Her name was Jeweli Kekkonshiki. She had long auburn hair, and large green eyes that sparkled and shined like the clearest emerald gemstone. As always, those eyes were working feverishly as she tried to note everything that was written on the board. Curiously, some strange reflection was causing a rainbow effect on her notebook. She turned to look just in time to catch his eye. "Oh my gosh," she thought turning back, "how embarrassing!" The sun was hitting the lenses of Joe Kido's glasses at just the right angle. She could feel her cheeks flush. 

Oh she noticed him all right. It was so cute the way he would walk down the hall always deep in thought. Sometimes he would look flustered and other times he would display the utmost of confidence. Every time he would pass her locker she would swim deliciously in the lingering scent of his aftershave. Unfortunately, she could never let herself look at him. Her father was spending a lot of money sending her to this private school, and boys were out of the question. She had better buckle down, he told her, and there must be no distractions. She sighed and continued taking notes. After all, there were only 15 minutes left before winter break, and tonight was the night she had been waiting for. Finally, she was allowed an evening out with her friends, and they were going to a concert given by the most popular band in the area, "The Young Wolves". 

"RRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" "Yes, the bell!" Everyone piled out of the classroom like prisoners who had spent the last 20 years behind bars. 

***

Joe had just jumped out of the shower when the telephone rang. 

"Hey Joe, it's Izzy, Davis and the others want us to meet them on the beach outside of the convention center at about 5:30 pm. Do you think you can make it? " 

"I'll be there," Joe replied, as he continued getting ready. He pulled out the electric shaver, and skimmed off a few hairs. "Geez," he thought, "I'm 16 years old and still barely any razor stubble." Then he proceeded to splash on his favorite aftershave. "Argh," he said wincing, "stubble or no stubble this stuff stings!" 

His mind began to wander. "Just who am I trying to impress anyway. I've never had a girlfriend. Well, I did have a crush on Mimi, but that was a long time ago, and we were just kids. Now I just can't get my mind off Jeweli, but she doesn't seem to notice me. She did look at me today, then again, it seemed like she couldn't turn around fast enough. She probably thinks I'm a loser." 

***

Jeweli excitedly ran up to her best friend, Mari, who was waiting for her outside the convention center. "Did you get the tickets?" She asked. 

"Got them right here," Mari held them up triumphantly. 

Mari and Jeweli have been friends since elementary school. Even though they attend different high schools, they have remained very close. Mari was bubbly and outgoing, and Jeweli always enjoyed the time they spent together. 

"Look," Mari pointed, "here comes Tai Kamiya. He's in my speech class, and we're always joking around." 

Jeweli turned to see three figures approaching them. Suddenly, she felt her knees weaken. "That looks like Joe with them," she thought, "Oh God, it is Joe! Why do I feel so nervous and excited at the same time?" 

"Hey Mari," Tai shouted, "you didn't tell me you were coming to Matt's concert." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Mari replied looking at the strange creatures that accompanied the boys. "Um, just what are you guys carrying anyway?" 

"Oh, these…a..a...they're our mascots," Tai responded nervously whispering to Agumon not to make a sound. An hour ago they had received a wonderful Christmas surprise from Davis, Yolei, T.K., Kari, and Cody. They had brought the original digi-destined their digimon partners from the digital world to the real world. Now the only problem was trying to explain their presence. 

"Well, they're just adorable," Mari said turning to Jeweli. "By the way, Tai, this is my best friend Jeweli." 

"It's nice to meet you, Jeweli," Tai said, "and these are my friends Izzy and…". Before he could finish Jeweli replied, "Hi, Joe." 

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Tai asked. 

Jeweli looked at Izzy and gave him a friendly nod and then turned towards Joe and smiled, "We have a chemistry class together." 

She knew it would be a mistake to look into his eyes, but she couldn't help herself. "I didn't know his eyes were so bright," she thought gazing at him, "and his eyelashes are so long. I think I'm going to melt right here!" 

Joe was stunned. "Hi, J..Jeweli," he stuttered staring at her. "She does know my name!" He thought. " I never noticed those cute freckles sprinkled around her nose. Wow!" 

They kept staring at each other nervously for what seemed an eternity, but in fact, it was only a minute. 

"Earth to Joe," Izzy was shouting, "come on, we've got to find our seats. The concert is starting in 10 minutes." 

"Maybe we'll see you guys later," Mari shouted as they all scrambled in different directions. 

***

While they were sitting and waiting for the concert to begin, Tai turned to Joe. "Sooo, just how long have you had it bad for her?" 

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked. 

"Oh, don't play stupid with us," Izzy blurted out. "It is so obvious that you and Jeweli like each other." 

"Really…you think she likes me?" Joe questioned surprised. 

"Well, duh…," Tai answered. 

"Even I could see it, Joe," Gomamon said, "and I'm not even from your world." 

At this point, Sora had met up with them. "Who is Jeweli?" She asked. 

"We'll tell you later…the concert is starting." 

***

Matt didn't even finish ½ of his first song when the microphones began to squeal and the floor began to shake. Suddenly an enormous dark tyrannomon and dozens of bakemon came crashing through the wall behind Matt's band. Everyone began to panic and run for the nearest exit except Tai, Joe, Izzy and Sora. 

Tai turned to Agumon, "Agumon, you've got to digivolve!" 

"I can't Tai!" Agumon grunted. 

"Did you forget? It's just like riding a bike!" Tai cried, "Oh no, let's get out of here!" 

They made their way out the exit doors, spotting the ominous dark tower. Tai grabbed his cell phone and frantically tried to track down Kari. Joe ran off in the direction of the second entrance. 

"Gomamon, stay here with Tai," he shouted, "I'll be right back!" 

"Joe, where are you going? You're taking a big chance going back in there!" Gomamon yelled, "If I can't digivolve, you're a sitting duck!" 

Joe wasn't thinking about his safety at this point…he had only one person on his mind. Further up he saw Mari come stumbling out of the building. 

"Mari, where's Jeweli?" he shouted. 

"She's coming," she yelled, out of breath, but when she turned around, Jeweli was nowhere to be found. 

"I fell….she came back and helped me up…she told me to run, and she'd be right behind me," Mari fell to her knees crying, "…but she's not…she's not!" 

***

Joe tried to make his way back into the convention center, but it was disintegrating more and more from the ground shaking force of the dark tyrannomon. Bakemon were flying everywhere. The noise was deafening. He gasped at what he saw taking place up ahead. 

Within an instant, the angry tyrannomon had grabbed Jeweli. She could feel her ribs cracking from the intensity of his grip. His hand drew her closer to his mouth. He let out an earth-shattering roar releasing a burst of warm unsavory breath. 

"Oh my god," she thought, trying to keep her faculties about her, "I'm either going to die from asphyxiation or he's going to eat me. Neither one sounds very pleasant. No! I'm not going to let that happen!" 

"If you think you're going to have me for your evening snack, you've got another thing coming!" She screamed, and with every bit of strength she could muster kicked the raging beast directly in the eye. 

The tyrannomon let out a painful yelp, dropping Jeweli and grabbing his eye. She bounced off his foot, which broke her fall, and ricocheted to the side of the building landing on her knees. 

"Whew! I can't believe I'm actually alive...but every inch of me hurts!" Just as she spoke a small piece of concrete from the crumbling ceiling fell hitting her just above her left eyebrow. Something warm started dripping down her face. To make matters worse, it was mixing with her mascara blurring and stinging her eyes. 

"I spoke too soon. NOW, everything hurts. Oh why didn't I listen to my father when he told me not to wear makeup." 

Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulder from behind. Thinking she was about to be eaten again, Jeweli cried out in anger, "Now look, there's a good fast food restaurant down the road…go get a bite there!!!" 

"How about we go together?" a voice answered. 

"Joe, is that you?" Jeweli asked stunned, " I can't see a thing. What are you doing in here? Please run, you're going to get hurt!" 

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he said. 

"Joe, I can't run….I..I can't even walk right now….just…please save yourself." 

"No way!" and with that he gently lifted her and ran from the collapsing building. 

***

Outside complete pandemonium was taking place. People were running everywhere. Sirens echoed through the night. Mari came running up just as Joe was placing Jeweli in the nearest police car. 

"Officer, please take her to Odaiba General." Joe turned to Mari, "please go with her, there is something very important that I have to do." 

"Joe," Jeweli grabbed his hand, "please be careful." 

"I will," he said hesitating. He wanted so much to be with her, but he could hear Tai and Gomamon calling out to him. He ran to where they were standing. 

"Joe, Davis and the others will be here any minute." Tai shouted. "They've already destroyed the control spire!" 

"Digivolve….Hurry!" Joe instructed Gomamon. 

As the police car drove off, Jeweli could hear Joe's voice in the distance shouting, "get all the evil digimon together in one place….we're going to send them back to the digital world!" 

With the help of Davis, Ken, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody, one by one the invading digimon were sent back to their world through Izzy's laptop computer. Peace was again restored to the streets of Odaiba. 

All the digidestined and their partners stared at each other in relief. Only time will tell what will happen next. 

Ken was the first to speak, "It's really late, and I have to get home." 

After they walked Ken safely to the train station and waved goodbye, Joe turned to Tai and Izzy. 

"I really have to go somewhere, too." He said. 

"I think we all know where you're going," Tai teased. "Do you want us to go with you?" 

"No," Joe answered, "I think this is really something I need to do alone. Wish me luck." 

"I don't think you need it," Izzy replied. "Don't forget to tell Jeweli we hope she's feeling better." 

"Thanks, I will," Joe said walking off. 

After Joe left, Davis turned to Tai, "Just who the heck is Jeweli?" 

***

Joe was walking down the hospital corridor to Jeweli's room when he noticed a very distinguished gentleman standing outside her door looking very somber. 

"Excuse me sir, but are you Mr. Kekkonshiki?" Joe asked. 

"That's right," he replied, "and who may I ask are you?" 

"My name is Joe Kido. I'm a friend of Jeweli's. How is she?" 

"So you're Joe," Jeweli's father held out his hand, "I just want to shake the hand of the young man who saved my daughter's life. I am very grateful." 

As they shook hands Mr. Kekkonshiki began to pour out his emotions. "You know Joe, almost losing my daughter has given me a chance to reflect how short life can be. If Jeweli had died today, she never would have gotten the chance to enjoy her teenage years. I simply pushed her too hard to excel in school and never allowed her time for a social life. Although I still want her to do well, I'm going to ease up and let her enjoy life to the fullest. Now you go ahead and go on in. I know she'll be happy to see you." 

***

Jeweli looked up and smiled as he entered her room. "Oh thank God you're ok!" 

"It's all over, and I'm just fine. The real question is….how are you doing?" 

"Well…three cracked ribs and 16 stitches later…I'm happy to say, it only hurts when I laugh," she joked. 

He grinned while trying to build up his courage. 

"Jeweli….do..do you think maybe…ummm…," Joe stammered trying to ask something he'd been waiting so long to ask, "sometime….maybe?" 

"Maybe sometime we could go to that new sushi bar!" Jeweli piped in. 

Joe sighed, "I can't." 

"Oh, I'm sorry…I just thought," she blushed uncontrollably. 

"No…it's nothing like that," he said, hanging his head in embarrassment. "I'm allergic to shellfish." 

"Oh, ummm…Joe, would you do me a favor?" 

"Anything." 

"Promise you'll never be allergic to me," she said drawing herself closer to him. 

"Not in a million years," he whispered as he leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed her. 

So how was it. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
